


My first kiss went a little like this

by Momokokins



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There's gonna be a lot of kissing, cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokokins/pseuds/Momokokins
Summary: Strong and hardworking yet friendly, kind and easy to talk to. However, whenever the topic of first kisses came up, you become quiet and ashamed. Ashamed of what exactly? Well, you haven't had your first kiss yet! And you were scared to admit it.Yet here you are, in a situation you didn't think you'd be in with none other than your co-worker. [Edited the summary to fit the future stories better]This is my first time ever posting anything online, so I'm sorry in advanced if it's bad!





	1. Tick, tock, kiss the Doc

_Tick. Tock._

 

 

The sounds of shuffling papers and scribbling pens filled the silence in the room for brief moments at a time. Occasional coffee sipping here, a bit of yawning there. You had recently came back from an operation, but instead of resting, you agreed to help Doc with his paperwork so he could finish early. Tiredness overcame you as you couldn't keep your eyes open any longer. You chose to take a break, crossing your arms on the desk and resting your head on them, before closing your eyes with a sigh and a promise of 10 minutes. But that went right out the window as you ended up napping for almost an hour.

After what felt like too much time and strain on his neck, Gustave finally decides to peel his eyes from his paperwork and look up at you. Lightly chuckling to himself at the sight, he thought you looked rather peaceful when you slept aside from the drooling. Glancing over and spotting the unoccupied cot, he set his pen down and got up to make his way over to you. He was careful as to not wake you up while picking you up into his arms, but he just stood there and stared at you. Thought after thought ran through Gustave's head, and he settled on pressing his lips on your forehead. He immediately pulls back when you start stirring in your sleep, staying still until you stopped. Emitting a sigh of relief, he finally lays you down onto the cot, wiping off any drool around your mouth with a tissue and went back to filing out his paperwork.

 

 

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

 

 

You hear a plate being set down to your right when you woke up, groaning as you slowly sat up and rubbed your eyes. Turning your head, you see Gustave smiling at you with a second plate of food in his own hand. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty, I brought you some food." You smiled and muttered thanks as you sat on the edge of the bed now, picking up your plate to eat. It was silent at first before he spoke again.

"You didn't have to help if you were that tired, by the way. I could have asked Julien." Your smile doesn't falter and you shook your head. "Mmnmn, no, it's fine. I don't mind at all." You actually wanted to spend time with the man anyways. But you didn't admit that. You couldn't. The fear of rejection was bigger than your hopes of your feelings being returned.

After the quiet meal break, you both went back to work. You apologized several times when he took half of your papers to do as he already finished his share.

 

 

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

 

 

You let out a loud, satisfied noise when you stretched out. "Finally!" Hearing him chuckle, you leaned on the desk, a huge grin creeping onto your features and Gustave found himself returning the action though not as big as yours, "so now that we're done. What now, Doc?"

"How about we chat and exchange stories and secrets?" You stared at his pinky that he extended out to you, "we can pinky promise to keep it between us." He patiently waits for your response, he wasn't going to push you of course, he didn't want to make you do something you didn't approve of. You hestiated, biting down on your bottom lip before you finally decided to lock pinkies to seal the deal.

You realize this made him happy so you felt warm inside, feeling slighty glad to have accepted. "To help you become more comfortable, I'll go first." The two of you got comfortable in your seats, and Gustave began.

"My first kiss was actually with another man." _Oh._

All you could do was stare in bewilderment and ask what happened. "It was during high school, a group of friends convinced me to come to this get together. They thought it'd be funny to trick me into doing a 'trust test' and they blindfolded me along with this other guy, then made us kiss. Heard them laughing so I pulled off my blindfold and.." He just smiles, lightly scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Saw that I was kissing a man and pulled away immediately. We laugh about it now, but back then I was so embarrassed I kind of avoided them until I got over it."

"How about you?" At this point you became quiet and looked away for a bit, when you looked back at him, he just nods. "I .."

"Never had your first yet?" He finishes for you and your eyes widen immediately. "It was only a guess, but it looks like I was right. I noticed something wrong so I just wanted to see if it was true." You covered your face with your hands, too ashamed to look at him now. You hear him get out of his seat and make his way over to your left side, feeling his hands gently touch yours before pulling them away from your face. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, mon ami, trust me."

"I'm definitely ashamed that I'm an 'advanced virgin'." You grinned, a shield to hide your actual embarrassment, you both burst out laughing afterwards. He then stands, tugging on your hand so you would too. Gustave decided the time was right and kept a hold on your hand. "In all seriousness now though, I am very curious." Pause.

"If you don't mind saying, would you tell me who you'd give it to?"

 

 

_Tick._

 

 

You wanted so badly to say, to confess, but no words came when you opened your mouth. When he notices the hestiation written all over your face and the fact that you hadn't reply for a while, he gives you an apologetic look. "It's fine. You don't have to say, I'm sorry to have pushed you."

Shaking out of it, you gripped onto his hand when he was about to pull away. You took a deep breath and looked down, flustered, and whispered. ".. You."

"Pardon?" You got this far, this was probably the only time you'll ever get this chance, so it was now or never. With sudden determination, you speak up louder, "you, Gustave." His eyes widened while you avoided any eye contact, too scared to hear what his response would be.

The silence was deafening and it was killing you, quickly you began regretting your decision and now all you wanted was to hide and disappear. You were just waiting for him to reject you, to say that he didn't feel the same, that he liked another person, to apologize for leading you on and wasting your time, to tell you to look for another person, to-

All of the sudden while you were preparing an apology, the silence was replaced by the French man's chuckles, causing you to look back at him, confused. "Well, this Gustave person seems pretty lucky to get it. Too bad for him though, I'll be taking it."

He cups your chin and makes you look at him, "may I?" All he needed was your nod before his lips sought yours, gently pressing against them in a soft kiss.

 

 

_Tick. Tock._

 

 

Julien chuckles quietly at the scene he found himself watching, glad that it had turned out the way he had hoped. He gives you a silent congratulations from the shadows, slowly closing the door as to not alert the two of you of his presence, and made his way down the hallway while whistling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start this off with Doc, because he was the very first character I fell for in R6S. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Out of the frying pan and into Kapkan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drinking night with Kapkan that ends early and goes south .. or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needa stop with the puns in the title lmao. Enjoy!

You thought inviting Maxim out to drinks with the team was a good idea, you didn't want him to be left out so you convinced him to join in and hooked arms with him as you dragged him along, unaware of how tensed he was from the personal contact though his face didn't show anything.

What you didn't expect though, was for him to become drunk so fast and latch onto you, requesting that only you bring him back, thus ending your night early. The other things you didn't expect were to return to the barracks - completely empty save for the new American flag decal on what you could only assume were new security cameras- and .. _this._

 

"Please, give that back." You frowned, extending your arm out to try and grab the necklace that the Russian had snatched from you. He only pulls it away, a smirk adorning his face when this caused you to lean closer. You knew he was smashed, it was quite obvious with the alcohol that you smelled on his breath, and the fucking fact that this isn't how he normally acts when sober. Sober Kapkan doesn't smirk so easily, minded his own business and had a professional realist air about him.

"So easy to trap, Зайка .." He whispered, his free arm snaking around your waist and held you close, the arm that held your jewelry soon following. Immediately you attempt to pull away, fists pushing against him but he doesn't budge, cursing at the difference in physical strength between you two. So you give up, now standing there idly rubbing his back with his face buried into your neck and your cheeks tinted a bright pink hue with how nervous you were becoming.

A drunk Maxim was full of surprises you thought, because now you were pinned against the wall, his hands on your hips. He takes a short moment to look at you in the eyes, you couldn't read his expression but you were preparing for whatever came next, so when he slowly leaned in, you turned your head so that he kissed your cheek instead, quickly speaking after. "You're drunk, I don't want take advantage of you. Please, go to sleep." He chuckles, moving back and pulling you down onto his bed, "Then sleep with me."

You gave a look of disapproval, once more attempting to pull away but to no avail. "Did you really think I had low tolerance to alcohol, (y/n)?" He sits you both up, finally letting go of you so that he could put the necklace back where it belonged, around your neck. "You're lying." You didn't believe him about that, he only grins. "I don't even feel the buzz anymore, trust me."

"Come." He beckons you over and you reluctantly obey, scooting just a tad over. "Closer than that." When he saw you weren't moving more than that, he sighed and pulled himself closer. "Why do you think I asked for you bring me back?" You could not think of an answer, so you didn't reply. "I'll get straight to the point, so .." He trails off but quickly found the courage to continue, "Ты мне нравишься."

".. Pardon?" Sadly you didn't know any Russian, so-

"I like you."

_Okay._

He cupped your cheek and patiently waited, when you looked at him, he smiles. Sure you were interested in him, but when the realization of him actually liking you to that extent finally hits, you felt something warm blossom inside of you and you couldn't help smiling back, "I like you too, Maxim."

You did not pull back when he leaned in for another attempt at a kiss, your lips making contact with his own made your heart pump. He pushes you down on your back while you two made out and the last thing you could remember that night was his hand slipping into your shirt.

 

\--------------------------

 

Morning came, you were tempted to get up and yell at whoever blasted the heat up on a fall morning but you stayed in bed with your eyes still shut, instead you grip the blanket and threw it off. "It's cold." The sudden voice caused you to sit up instantly, looking over at the other person who happened to be in the same bed as you. Maxim, who looked rather calm despite being abruptly woken, stared at you with tired eyes. You noticed that he only wore briefs and you quickly pat yourself to find that you were fully clothed. You let out a breath of relief while he yawned and sat up, "Good morning, (y/n)."

He brings you in for another kiss, this time being much more rough than before. A smirk adorned his features when he regained his previous distance. "Sorry for being too much last night." You were confused.

"You're quite the loud one, you know. I didn't mind it though, you sounded rather lovely."

 

........

 

Hold on, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter than the previous, I was struggling on where to go with this chapter and I did not want to scrap the story and start a new one. xd
> 
> I may or may not add more to this story in the future, depending if I can think of anything.


End file.
